Midgiant!
by onefinecookies
Summary: Berisi fiksi series tentang momen-momen manis KriSoo setelah menikah. / KRISOO GS! / 1ST MOMENT : BERMALAS-MALASAN


**Bermalas-malasan**

Length : 911 words | Genre : Bromance, Fluff | Rated : T+ | Pair : KriSoo | Disclaimer : I just own the character and the plot

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other._**

 ** _Now you will feel no cold,for each of you will be warmth for the other._**

 ** _Now there is no more loneliness. For each of you will be companion for the other._**

 ** _-Apache-_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Dahi gadis berambut cokelat itu mengerut. Matanya mengerjap menyesuaikan cahaya pagi dengan matanya yang masih mengantuk. Diliriknya jam di dinding. Jam Sembilan tiga puluh. Okay, lima menit lagi. Iapun menyembunyikan wajahnya perpotongan leher lelaki pirang berkaos hitam tanpa lengan yang tertidur disampingnya. Merasakan pergerakan dari sampingnya, lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis itu.

"Stay still, Soo!"

Suara dalam leaki itu menggelitik perut Kyungsoo. Ditambah nafas hangatnya yang menerpa telinga Kyungsoo. Bukannya menurut, Kyungsoo malah menggesek-gesekkan pipinya pada perpotongan leher si pirang. Berniat mencari posisi nyaman sesungguhnya, namun si pirang berpikiran sebaliknya.

"Kau menggodaku?"

"No~ aku hanya mencari posisi yang nyaman~"

Mata lelaki pirang itupun terbuka gemas pada sikap istri mungilnya. Dibelainya puncak kepala Kyungsoo sayang.

"It's 9 already."

Bohongnya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu early bird. Kris sempat heran tadi —kalau boleh jujur— masih mendapati Kyungsoo dipelukannya. Karena biasanya gadis itu sudah duduk manis didepan televisi bersama Troy —anjing Husky mereka— yang menikmati makan paginya.

"Liar~ aku baru saja melihat jam! Aku mau bermalas-malasan hari ini!"

Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua tangannya erat ke leher Kris.

"Bermalas-malasan? What's happening?"

Kris mengaduh karena pukulan Kyungsoo pada bahunya.

"Okay, kita bermalas-malasan hari ini. Baby, letakkan tanganmu dibahuku."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kris dengan mata melotot. Kris menyelipkan helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya ke balik telinga. Dikecupnya ringan bibir plump Kyungsoo yang mengerucut lucu.

"Aku mau berbaring, punggungku pegal."

"Dasar tua!"

Kyungsoo menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal didada Kris, meski menggerutu. Dan Krispun bisa mengistirahatkan punggungnya.

 **.**

 **ᵔᴥᵔ**

 **.**

Mata Kyungsoo terbuka karena kehilangan sumber kehangatannya. Diusap-usap kedua mata bulat itu dengan punggung tangan. Setelahnya ia melirik jam hitam yang menempel di dinding. Jam sebelas. Kyungsoo menggeliat. Masih malas beranjak dari balik selimut putih bersih itu. Badannya masih pegal semua. Kemarin ia benar-benar sibuk mengurusi pentas anak-anak didiknya dan baru selesai bersih-bersih setengah sebelas malam. Dan Kris yang ketiduran baru menjemputnya pukul dua belas.

Bel pintu membuyarkan acara Kyungsoo menikmati lembutnya bantal dan pelukan selimutnya. Samar-samar terdengar suara Kris yang meminta agar orang yang membunyikan bel menunggu sebentar. Langkah kaki terdengar dan suara khas pintu terbuka berbunyi. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan kesadarannya.

"Ya?"

Terdengar suara berat Kris menyapa pembunyi bel apartemen mereka. Kyungsoopun berdiri dan memilih untuk menghampiri Kris.

"Gamsahamnida."

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar. Kris berbalik dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia terlihat segar dengan kaus putih, celana jeans selututnya, dan kacamata bundar membingkai dua mata tajamnya. Sekantung besar makanan Troy ditangannya tadi lalu ia letakkan di lemari bawah.

Kris berdiri dari jongkoknya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang melangkah malas menghampirinya. Masih dengan wajah lesunya. Mata mengantuk. Rambut kecoklatan sepunggungnya yang mencuat disana-sini. Dan memakai baju yang sama saat berangkat ke alam mimpi kemarin. Hotpans dan kaos kuning tanpa lengan bergambar krong didepannya. Kris menahan senyumnya.

Ia pun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mendudukanya di depan pantry. Lalu ia pergi ke kamar mengambil ikat rambut istri imutnya yang sekarang dalam mode manja. Kris kembali dan berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo. Saat ia meletakkan ikat rambut hitam itu di pantry, Kyungsoo berbalik dan memeluknya. Wajahnya terbenam di dada Kris.

"Baby tunggu dulu, aku mau mengikat rambutmu."

Terdengar erangan protes dari Kyungsoo.

"Mengikat rambut tidak akan memakan waktu lebih dari semenit, okay?"

Kyungsoopun melepas kedua tangannya dari pingang Kris dan berbalik. Memberi kesempatan pada Kris menguncir kuda rambutnya. Daripada nanti kena omelan naga, pikirnya. Setelah rambut kecokelatan Kyungsoo terkuncir rapi, Kris memutar tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya didepan ala koala menuju ke sofa depan televisi.

Diambilnya remote di meja dan iapun duduk disofa dengan Kyungsoo dipangkuannya. Kris menyalakan televisi dan mencari berita olahraga. Karena ketiduran kemarin ia jadi ketinggalan pertandingan tim basket favoritnya. Kyungsoo? Kepalanya bersandar nyaman dibahu kiri Kris. Matanya terpejam menikmati wangi tubuh Kris dengan kedua tangan melingkari leher Kris.

"Kalau masih mengantuk kenapa tidak tidur di kamar saja?"

Tanya Kris lembut. Tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo dan yang satunya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Kyungsoo.

"Tidak bisa, penghangatku tidak ada."

Kris tersenyum miring.

"Penghangat? Ini musim panas, babe. Nanti kau mengeluh bila kunyalakan pemanasnya."

"Keriseuuu whuuu~~"

"Hmm?"

Kris menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Kyungsoo. Dihisapnya aroma khas Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. Sesekali dikecupnya kulit Kyungsoo yang seputih susu. Kyungsoo menggeliat dalam pelukan Kris.

"Geli ge, geumanhe~"

Menghiraukan protes Kyungsoo, Kris menggigit gemas leher Kyungsoo yang menggoda hingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan.

"Guk!"

Dan momen romantis dua sejoli itu terhenti oleh gonggongan Troy. Kris mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Kyungsoo dan matanya bertemu iris cokelat gelap Troy. Diusapnya kepala anjing Husky berbulu putih salju itu.

"You hungry, boy?"

"Guk!"

"Okay, wait a sec."

Kris berdiri. Begitu Kris mendudukkan Kyungsoo di sofa, gadis itu langsung berbaring menghadap Troy. Kris melangkah menjauh, dan Troy mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, dielusnya bulu halus anjing itu. Troypun mengendus-endus pipi Kyungsoo, seakan membalas belaian Kyungsoo padanya. Dan Kyungsoo yang geli mengeluarkan tawanya.

"Hey, Soo?"

Panggil Kris dari dapur.

"Yeah?"

"Ayo berkencan."

Kyungsoo langsung terduduk di sofa.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku ingin bermalas-malasan ge hari ini!"

"Aku sedang ingin makan di restorannya Chanyeol."

Kepala Kyungsoo muncul dari sandaran sofa. Kris terkekeh melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memelas dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Gegeee~~"

Kris menghiraukan rengekan Kyungsoo. Dituangkannya makanan anjing itu pada mangkuk makan Troy, dengan Troy yang sudah menunggu didepannya.

"Fanfan ge~~"

"Please honey~~"

"Yeobo~~"

Dan Kyungsoo terus merengek. Dielus-elusnya leher Troy yang sedang khidmat menikmati sarapan kesiangannya sebentar lalu berdiri menghampiri Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menumpukan dagunya disandaran sofa dengan bibir mengerucut penuh. Mata bulatnya menatap sayu kearah Kris. Kris mengecup bibir menggemaskan itu.

"Arasseo, arasseo. Kita bermalas-malasan hari ini."

Dan senyum favorit Kris kini hingap diwajah manis Kyungsoo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_**

Halo! ^^

Rencananya mau bikin fiksi ini jadi series yang bercerita tentang momen-momen manisnya KriSoo setelah menikah. Tapi nantinya juga akan ada momen-momen mereka di masa lalu.

Oh ya kemarin kan setelah terlintas ide bikin KriSoo GS, terus browsing-browsing gambarnya soo versi cewek. Dan ada satu foto yang bikin gue ngakak ngga berenti! Di foto itu soo mirip banget sama Kim Sohyun! Astagaaaa !O.O

Okay! Sekian A/N nya! Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan pengetikan dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Terima kasih juga yang sudah meninggalkan jejak!

Sehunmerong selalu menerima segala kritik dan saran!

Sampai jumpa di fiksi selanjutnya~~ **ᵔᴥᵔ**


End file.
